


Damn Silence

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: ambreigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I don’t know<br/>The right words I should say<br/>I never felt anything this way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Title & Lyrics from "Damn Silence" by Sunrise Avenue

Dean sat down in the locker room. He started listening to that song again. Headphones on, world off.

For the first time in days he realized the lyrics.

 

_Feel the pulse inside  
Raise the speed of the beat _

 

Just like the moments before entering the ring. Pushing himself to fight. Feeling his heart beating faster every time his music starts.

 

_Take a chance with me  
A way towards something _

 

The company gave him a chance. Honestly more than one.

This job...it was his life. His chance to be someone. More than just a lunatic.

 

_No one knows what’s to come_

 

Maybe he would be the face of the company. One day...

 

_This is something I can’t explain  
Could you say something? _

 

Dean never found words to tell what was going on in his mind. He wanted to tell but he always failed. There were no words for what he felt. What he was thinking of all day.

Roman sat down next to him.

 

 _And I don’t know_  
The right words I should say  
I never felt anything this way 

 

Roman wasn't just a brother. He was so much more. At least in Deans mind. Since day one there had been strong feelings. Feelings he couldn't explain. It took Dean years to realize that this was called love. Something he never felt before.

Dean was way too afraid to tell Roman about his feelings. Sometimes they shared a hotel room and Dean stayed awake for the whole night. Just to watch Roman sleep. See those little movements of this beautiful body. Not able to touch him. Too afraid.

 

_Can’t you say something?_ __  
_And break the goddamn silence_  
  


Sometimes Dean realized how Roman looked at him. But he never understood what was the reason for those little moments. That Roman felt the same way... wanted them to be more than just brothers. But he was afraid too. Being in love with your best friend, your brother wasn't an easy thing. Not knowing how to tell. Not knowing what will happen to your friendship, your brotherhood. Damn. There had been this silence between them. More than often. Both not knowing what to say. What to do.

 

Dean got up. Looking into Romans gray-blueish eyes. A soft smile on their both lips. He just walked out of the locker room.

As soon as he went out of the locker room he send Roman a text. „Meet me at the hotel. We need to talk. There is something I have to tell you and break this goddamn silence.“

 

Roman arrived about 15 minutes later at the hotel. Nervously biting his bottom lip. Afraid of what Dean would tell him.

He knocked at Deans room.

His brother opened the door with an insecure gaze in his eyes.

 

Dean sat down on the bed.

„Ro... I think...“ He took a deep breath. „We shouldn´t hang out that much anymore.“

Roman just stared at him. Still biting his lip.

„It hurts me. Because... damn... I'm in love with you...“

Silence.

Fuck.

Dean just killed his friendship. With his stupid feelings.

 

_Can’t you say something?  
And break the goddamn silence _

 

„I love you too...“ Romans voice was low. Nearly shy. But he had a smile on his face.

 

 


End file.
